TwoPointZero
by MLPhoenix
Summary: The kids of the main gang are following in their parents' footsteps, and having the same adventures they had...
1. Chapter One: Entry

TWO-POINT-ZERO

AN: ML here. Everyone wanted me to continue the future storyline which consists of the fics "Eternal Duelist Love" and "Nine Month Rollercoaster Ride". So, here we go. I DON'T own YGO GX, but I do own all original characters. Anyway, I'll give you a primer after this chapter so you won't be confused. HERE WE GO.

Chapter One: Entry

Becoming a duellist isn't exactly an easy thing to do. However, there are some people who can help, and they teach at the foremost private school for duelists, and that's Duel Academy. I should know, because both my parents came from that school. Of course, they're two of the school's famous alumni, Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes-Yuki. So now you're wondering who I am. I'll tell you. My name's Adrianna Alexis Yuki, Jaden and Alexis' daughter.

Of course, with this being my first year and being the daughter of two of the most famous students at Duel Academy, it's not going to be easy, but I was lucky to have my friends with me. My best friend being Eric Truesdale, who happens to be the son of my dad's best friend, Syrus. Then of course, my best girlfriend, Michelle Misawa, her twin brother Rick, and my cousin, Bobbi Rhodes. There was also another friend of mine, Serena Anderson, and unfortunately for me, there was also Timothy Princeton, the son of my dad's rival, Chazz. He was also the one person Eric and I couldn't stand.

Anyway, enough with the introductions. Dad was driving me and Eric over to where we were going to be tested. He then asked, "So Adriana, You think you can pass your entrance exam?"

"You bet, dad!" I yelled out. Of course, having my mom's looks and my dad's confidence didn't hurt me a bit.

"Don't worry about it, Mr Yuki." Eric butted in. "I'm sure Adriana's gonna win. Her dad's the man who saved the world on multiple occasions, and he taught Duel Academy to trust the abilities of a student rather than his dorm colour."

"I don't know, kids." Jaden said, as they pulled into where the exams were going to take place. "I heard that there was going to be a new proctor, and that his identity will be secret."

"Secret proctor or not, bring it on!" I said, as Eric and I walked into the examination hall. Of course, after registering, both Eric and I started looking for our friends. After a few seconds, we saw Rick and Michelle.

Rick then said, "So Eric, Michelle just passed, as did Bobbi and Serena."

"Congratulations, Michelle." Eric said.

"Thanks." Michelle replied. "I heard that Timothy's going next." Just as she said it, I saw that Timothy already passed.

"Oh great." I said, with a bit of sarcasm in my voice. "Just what I need to see." After both Rick had his turn, I heard my name being called. It was then I walked onto the duelling field. I yelled out, "All right, whoever this mystery proctor is, come out and let's get this done!"

It was then I heard a very familiar voice from the other side. "So, Adriana, my daughter, are you ready to get your game on?"

END CHAPTER

Uh oh… Is that who I think it is that's gonna duel Adriana? Oh, before I end things, here's the primer on the kids:

**Adriana Alexis Yuki**: The daughter of Jaden and Alexis, she's got her father's confidence and her mother's looks. Of course, she loves duelling as much as her dad did when he went to Duel Academy, but doesn't mind being girly at times. She normally hangs around with her childhood best friend Eric, her good friend, Michelle and her cousin Bobbi. Concerning Eric, she has a huge crush on him, and is jealous when other girls hang around him, except in the case of Michelle and Bobbi. She uses a hybrid of both Jaden and Alexis' decks.

**Eric Alexander Truesdale**: The son of Syrus and Joann (One of my original characters from my fics at mediaminer), he has some confidence, but can be like his father at times. He considers both Adriana and Bobbi his best friends, even though he considers Adriana his closest friend ever since they were kids. He somewhat knows Adriana has a crush on him, even though he's mostly in the dark about it. He uses his dad's vehichroid deck.

**Michelle Katherine Misawa**: The elder of the Misawa twins by three minutes, she, like her father, is as smart as they come. Of course, she's also more level headed, while her brother prefers to jump right into the fray immediately. Is also Adriana's number one girlfriend, and the one who knows about her crush on her best friend, Eric, even though he's in the dark at most times. She uses a plant deck.

**Ricky Matthew Misawa**: Also known as Rick to his friends and sister, he's the younger of the Misawa twins. Unlike his dad, though, he jumps in right into the fray instead of calculating things through, even though his sister knows it can be quite harmful. Even though he could have feelings for Adriana, he's more into her cousin, Bobbi, who can't stand him at all. He uses a fire deck.

**Bobbi Elizabeth Rhodes**: The daughter of Atticus and Nicole Rhodes (Another one of my original characters from Mediaminer), she's also the cousin of Adriana. Together with Adriana and Michelle, they are known as Duel Academy's three musketeers. She has a quick temper at times, but when you're her friend, she'll forget about it the next day. She cannot stand Rick, but has a huge crush on the group's rival, Timothy. She uses a dragon deck.

**Serena Natalie Anderson**: Jesse's daughter. Her parents divorced when she was two; therefore, she hates her mother for causing her father so much pain. She identifies with all three of the musketeers (Adriana, Michelle, and Bobbi) and even Rick, who she has a massive crush on, even though he wants Bobbi as his girlfriend. She uses her dad's crystal beast deck.

**Timothy Keith Princeton**: Chazz and Jasmine's son. Of course, being rich, he is singled out by Adriana's crew as being a snobbish kid, plus the fact that he is the son of Jaden's rival doesn't help much. However, like his sometimes rival, sometimes friend, Adriana, he's intent on proving that your duelling talent gets you farther than your dorm colour or your last name. He has a crush on Serena, who he identifies with because of her personal pain which was started by her parents' divorce, but even though Bobbi has a crush on him, he won't give her the time of day. He uses an ojama deck, with whom he has a lot more respect for than his father had when he had it.

And that's about it for this chapter. R&R!


	2. Chapter Two: Surprise!

TWO-POINT-ZERO

AN: All right, so here we are for chapter two. The first chapter introduced everybody, and ended with a big surprise. The first of two surprise proctors for the entrance exam showed himself. I wonder who his identity is. I don't own YGO GX, but I do own all original characters! ROLL IT!

Chapter Two: Surprise! My father is my proctor?!

"No! It can't be!" Eric yelled out as I seen a very familiar face walk onto the other side of the duel field.

"It's me, Adriana." Dad said as he put on his duel disk.

"I never knew you were going to test me." I replied, as I got ready.

"Well, the new chancellor, who's also going to be the other surprise, gave me an offer to be a teacher. So, I figured I'd take it. Well, Addie, you ready to throw down?" Dad asked.

"You know it." I answered. "Father or not, I'll prove to you that I belong at Duel Academy!" As soon as we both put our decks into the disks, they unfolded and it was on.

Jaden/Adriana: LET'S DUEL!

"Wow. Father vs. daughter." Michelle said. "Who would've thought that?"

"Certainly not me." Eric replied. "Still, Mr. Yuki taught Addie everything she knows. With a little help from her mom. I hope she can handle it."

"Besides, there's also the added pressure." Timothy butted in. "I mean, we're all the kids of Duel Academy's most famous alumni. As if that's pressure enough to succeed already."

"For once I agree with you." Rick said.

On the field, Dad said, "All right, Adriana, I'll go first. I'll summon Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in defence mode, then place one card face down and end my turn."

As I drew my card, I thought, 'Hm… looks like he wants me to attack, but just in case, I'll put a little something to make sure he doesn't!' I then made my move. "All right, father, I'll put out Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) in attack mode, plus this magic card: Burst Impact! Here's the effect: all monsters on the field except Burstinatrix are destroyed, and after that, I get to inflict 300 points worth of damage to you! I'll just place one card face down and end my turn!"

Jaden: 3700

Adriana: 4000

"Hm… Ok, Addie. Here we go." Dad said, as he drew. "I'll put out Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) out onto the field, and then have him attack Burstinatrix! That'll do for me."

Jaden: 3700

Adriana: 3600

"I can't believe how evenly matched they are." Rick said.

"Duh smarty-pants. Adriana's deck is a splitting image of both her parents' decks." Bobbi replied. "Plus, she's got a few surprises of her own."

As if I was reading my fellow musketeer's mind, I drew out my card. "All right, Dad, here I go! I'll summon out Cyber Valkyrie (1300/1500) in defence mode, and then place another card face down to end my turn." I said as I did my moves (AN: Cyber Valkyrie isn't a card that's in the TCG or anime, but is featured in the shonen jump version of GX)

"All right, here I go! I sacrifice Sparkman for Elemental Hero Necroshade (1600/1800) and attack!" Dad screamed out.

"Sorry, dad. You activated Cyber Valkyrie's special effect! Her effect involves downgrading the attacking monster's attack points by 300!" (1300/1800), so you lose another three hundred life points! I said as the damage hit dad.

Jaden: 3400

Adriana: 3600

"Hm… I'll just end my turn." Dad said.

"Thank you. Now it's my move! I'll play one of Mom's favourites, Cyber Blader (1400/1500) in defence mode, and end my turn." I said, as the skating monster appeared on my side of the field.

"Looks like Adriana's going to go for the Blade Skater." Michelle said.

"I can see that." Mom said, as she sat down.

"Hey Mrs. Yuki. You know, with the way things are going, I think her dad's going to defeat her before she even does it." Bobbi replied.

"Hey! Don't count her out. She's the daughter of the famous Jaden Yuki! She'll pull it out!" Eric said.

"You're right. She'll win this." Mom replied.

"I hope you're right, Mrs. Yuki." Timothy fired back.

Meanwhile, Dad just went for another monster. "All right, I'll summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) in attack mode and end my turn from there."

I just drew and smiled. "All righty, here we go! I'll summon Etoile Cyber (1200/1600) and use my polymerization card to fuse both my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater to form Mom's best monster, the Blade Skater! (2100/800) Now, attack!" I screamed out.

"Sorry, Addie. You just triggered my trap!" Dad said, to my disappointment. "A Hero Emerges' effect involves you choosing a card, and if it's a monster, I can special summon it to the field! Now, pick a card, any card." Dad said.

"Don't turn this into a magic show, Dad." I said. "Second one to the left." He smiled. "You're in luck." He said as he revealed his Hero Kids spell card. "I end my turn too."

"All right, I'll sacrifice both Wildheart and Necroshade and summon out Elemental Hero Neos! (2500/2000) Now, attack Cyber Blader!" Dad yelled out.

"I've got a trap of my own too! Mirror force!" I cried as I revealed my trap. "Looks like Neos is going bye-bye!"

"All right, I end my turn." Dad said.

"Looks like it's my move now! I summon out Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) and I'll have both him and Cyber Blader attack your life points directly!" I cried out.

Jaden: 100

Adriana: 3600

"I'll just place this one final card face down and end my turn." I said.

"Looks like she just might do it." Timothy said. 'And looks like I found a very worthy adversary.' He thought.

"So, here we go. One final card." Dad said, and he drew. "My move. I'll use monster reborn and bring back Burstinatrix, and then use monster reincarnation to discard one card from my hand." He said as I saw him put Winged Kuriboh into the graveyard, and take out Neos. "You fought well. My little girl's all grown up and ready to take the next step, so fire away! You're going to make a great student at Duel Academy!"

"Thanks Dad! I won't regret this. Now! Cyber Blader, attack Burstinatrix!" I cried out as with that attack, I ended the duel.

Jaden: 0

Adriana: 3600

"All right!" the crew yelled out as I finished the duel. Timothy just gave a hint of a smile and walked away. I looked up and gave him a little smile. Then I walked over to Dad.

"You know what? I thought I wouldn't win because of who I was facing, but I got more confident, and well, I'm gonna be in your footsteps." I said to dad.

"Don't worry about it, Addie. I have a feeling you're going to be a great student there. Even your mom thinks so."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes of course, sweetie." Mom said as she came down from the audience. "I'm so proud of you, Adriana!"

"Thanks mom!" I said as I hugged her.

"You go get 'em honey." She whispered in my ear as I went back up to join Eric, Michelle, Bobbi, Rick and Serena.

"Hey, you're up next, Eric. You got any idea who your proctor will be?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me. I hope I don't have to face my dad!" He answered.

As both Mom and Dad walked up, Dad turned to Mom, and said, "You know what? "

"What?" Mom asked.

"I think we did a good job raising her." Dad answered.

"I can agree with you there." Mom said. "I can totally agree."

END CHAPTER

Well, that's the end of this chapter. So, I wonder whom Eric will face, plus I wonder which dorms the kids will be assigned to. Anyway, R&R!


	3. Chapter Three: Uncle versus Nephew

TWO-POINT-ZERO

AN: Been awhile huh? I guess it has. Anyway, here's chapter three. Keep in mind I don't own YGO GX, but I do own all the kids, and some of the OCs. There. Last time, Adriana had one hell of a surprise, with her father, the famous Jaden Yuki, being her proctor! What else is gonna happen this chapter? You'll see. LET'S GO!

Chapter Three: Uncle vs. Nephew

"Wish me luck, Adriana." Eric said to me.

"Good luck, Eric." I said as Eric went down to the Duel arena. He was then met by a very familiar sight.

"Uncle Zane?" Eric asked. "You're gonna duel me?"

"That's right." Zane answered. "Let's just hope that you do better than your dad."

"And I thought you duelling your father was going to be the last of the whole inter-family duelling thing." Michelle said.

"Funny. That's what I thought too." I replied, as both Zane and Eric shuffled their decks, and got ready.

"You ready, my nephew?" Zane asked.

"Yeah." Eric answered. "You know it."

Zane/Eric: LET'S DUEL!

'Come on, you can do this, Eric.' I thought, as Eric drew his first five cards.

"All right, Uncle Zane! I'll start off with steamroid (1800/1800) in attack mode, put one card face down and end my turn there." Eric said.

"Unsurprising. I expected better from you, my nephew." Zane said as he drew his card. "I'll just place a monster face down, and put one card face down too. Your move, Eric."

"They're just feeling each other out." Timothy said.

"Ya think?" Rick asked. "Besides… It makes you wonder, is Mr. Truesdale going to pull out the cyber dragon or something?"

"I don't know." I answered. 'Come on, Eric…' I thought.

Back on the field, Eric looked, and smiled. "You shoulda attacked me when you had the chance, Uncle Zane. I summon out my gyroid (1000/1000) and use polymerization to fuse them together to form steam gyroid! (2200/1600) now I attack your face down to end the turn!" he cried out, as his monster bore down on Zane's defence position monster.

Zane said, "You're lucky that it's just my cyber phoenix (1200/1600)." He then continued. "My move and seeing as how I don't have any monsters on the field, and you have one, I get to special summon my cyber dragon in attack mode (2100/1600)!"

"Oh no." I said. "He just had to bring out his favourite monster. Not even dad could beat it."

"Have a little faith in Eric. I'm sure he'll defeat his uncle's favourite monster." Michelle said.

'I hope so too.' I thought.

"I know your dad taught you well… I want to see if my nephew can handle this!" Zane yelled.

"I'll show you what I got, uncle Zane, and I don't intend to disappoint!" Eric cried back. "Here goes! I reveal my face down card, ring of vitality! It allows me to destroy one of your monsters, so say goodbye to your cyber dragon, and I'll say hello to at least 1600 more life points! Now, after putting a card face down, I summon out my stealthroid (1200/0) and with him out along with steam gyroid, I can take out that face down of yours, and attack your life points directly with both monsters to end my turn!"

Eric: 5600

Zane: 600

"All right!" Ricky said. "One more attack, and it's game, set, match for Eric!"

"But Zane's got at least two more of those cyber dragons." Timothy replied.

"Why do you have to dampen the mood, man?" Ricky said.

"I'm just speaking the truth." Timothy replied.

"Well, then, I'll just use quick summon, and bring out another cyber dragon, and use megamorph on it. Since I have less life points, it doubles up my cyber dragon's attack! (4200/1600)" Now, attack steam gyroid!" Zane cried as his cyber dragon went for an attack.

"I don't think so! I use my trap, cyber repairer! Any of my vehicroids cannot be destroyed in battle once it's activated, so tough luck!"

"I end my turn by putting one face down card in play." Zane said.

"Well then, I'll just use my cycroid, and put on training wheels. Now you know what it does, right, Uncle Zane?" Eric asked.

"I know. You know what? Your dad's gonna be proud of you like I am right now. Go for it." Zane answered.

"With pleasure. Cycroid! Attack my uncle's life points!" Eric commanded, and it did, ending the duel.

Eric: 5600

Zane: 0

At that point, Rick, Michelle, Bobbi, Serena and myself ran out, and cheered, "Way to go, Eric!" It was then that Zane walked to him.

"You know what? You duel like your father, but I mean it as a compliment." Zane said.

"Thanks uncle Zane. I'll do our family name proud." Eric replied.

"Make sure you do." Zane said as he walked out. It was then that the chancellor cleared his throat, and it was then we saw all our names:

TIMOTHY PRINCETON: OBELISK BLUE

BOBBI RHODES: OBELISK BLUE

SERENA ANDERSON: OBELISK BLUE

RICKY MISAWA: RA YELLOW

MICHELLE MISAWA: RA YELLOW

ERIC TRUESDALE: RA YELLOW

ADRIANA YUKI: RA YELLOW

"All right!" I yelled. "We're in the same dorm!"

"That's right, girlfriend!" Michelle said, "Slumber party!"

"At least I don't have to hang with you losers." Timothy said.

"Thank god!" Ricky replied. "It would just spoil the fun!" Ricky, Eric, Michelle and me went one way while Timothy, Bobbi and Serena went the other way to get our uniforms and prepare for our new lives at duel academy.

'This is gonna be one hell of a semester…' I thought.

END CHAPTER

So now we all know who's gonna be where… R&R!


	4. Chapter Four: Start of a New Era

TWO-POINT-ZERO

AN: To y'all who thought I was dead, I'm not. Anyway, last chapter I had involved another family duel, this time it was Zane v. Eric. The younger generation won again, as Eric punched out his ticket to DA. We also figured out who'd be placed where, as the majority of the crew found themselves in Ra Yellow while Timothy, Bobbi and Serena found themselves in Obelisk Blue. Now I don't own YGO GX, but I do own the OCs. LET'S GO!

Chapter Four: Start of a new era…

(AN: This is now gonna be the narrator's POV instead of Adriana's from here on in.)

It had been only two days since the entrance exams, but Adriana was feeling a little nervous. Tim saw this. "Hey Adriana, can I have a seat?"

"Free country, Timothy." She said, as Tim sat down.

"Hey, I'm not making fun of you and your so-called cheer squad known as your cousin and your two best friends. In fact, I'm kinda nervous myself." Tim said.

"Well that's a start." Adriana replied. "I mean, you're usually pretty confident."

"But still, I'm the son of the president of the Princeton Corporation, and you're the daughter of two of Duel Academy's most famous students. There's a lot of pressure there." Tim explained.

"Yeah well, I'll agree with you for once." Adriana said.

"Anyway, I'll leave you to think about it." Tim replied as he got up, leaving Adriana to think.

A few minutes later, Adriana looked out at the horizon as the ship sailed to Academy Island. 'We're gonna be like our parents…' she thought. Eric came up, and saw the girl who was his friend for most of his life.

"Addie." He said. She didn't need to turn around because she knew there were only three people who were allowed to use that nickname for her, but she did. As she turned around, she saw the boy who was her best friend for the majority of her life. He then asked, "Why so serious?" (AN: A little Heath Ledger reference here. May he rest in peace.)

"Hey Eric." She replied. "It's nothing. I mean, we're all the offspring of Duel Academy's most famous students. You think the pressure will be too much? I mean, Tim could be right. What if it is?"

"He could be right. I mean, his father tried to prove everyone wrong from his brothers down." Eric explained. "Besides, I'm sure that they'll just treat you like every other student right?"

"Yeah." Adriana answered. "But still, my father saved the world when it needed him most during his time at Duel Academy. I'm not sure I'll live up to that."

"You will." Eric replied. "We all will. If there's one thing I'm certain of, it's this; I'm glad to have my best friend with me in my first year, and in the years ahead."

"So am I." Adriana replied. But then she thought, 'I wish it was more.' It was then that Michelle came up.

"Hey! We're almost here, lovebirds!" She said.

As soon as they heard the word "lovebirds", Adriana and Eric turned around, and both yelled out to her, "We're just friends!" Michelle just laughed at it, and said to Bobbi, "If they don't get together by the time the year's done, I'll definitely have to slap some sense into both of them."

"Are ya sure? I mean, can't you just let them take it slow without your help?" Bobbi asked.

"And take the fun out of it? No way!" Michelle answered. "So, is this about my brother?"

"Yes. He thinks I'm gonna be his girlfriend by the end of the year! He's delusional." Bobbi answered.

"Well, he certainly knows how to pick 'em, that's for sure. I mean, you're going after Mr. Snob, AKA Tim." Michelle said, in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"He's no snob!" Bobbi replied. The two friends were arguing as the ship docked.

As the students filed in, there was some anticipation in the air; after all, Chancellor Shepperd was going to make some huge announcements. But they didn't know how big they were going to be. "As you know, it's the start of a brand new year. Of course, I have a couple of big announcements to start off: Number one, I will be stepping down as chancellor this year." He said, as there was a huge murmur amongst some of the students. "Our new chancellor this year is someone you all may be quite familiar with. May I present to you our new chancellor, Mr. Yugi Mutou!"

An excited hush came over the crowd; the king of games was going to be the new chancellor! Chancellor Shepperd continued with this: "Secondly, we have two new teachers who have decided to also be the heads of both Slifer Red and Obelisk Blue. They are none other than Mr. Jaden Yuki and Mr. Syrus Truesdale." The students applauded at this while Adriana and Eric tried to keep their heads low to no avail as the two waved towards their respective children. With those two announcements, the rest of the beginning of year speech passed off without a hitch.

"Well, looks like both of your dads are gonna be teachers this year." Tim said. "It won't be fair."

"Why's that, Richie Rich?" Eric asked.

"Because, both you and Adriana will probably get less homework!" Tim answered.

"Come on! Our dads will give us equal share of the work!" Adriana replied.

"Sticking up for your boyfriend; he's just like his dad, mate. He needs someone to speak up for him." Another new Obelisk, named Steve Cook said, in a joking way. (AN: Primers on new students will be thrown in at the end of the chapter.)

"Hey! Eric and I are just friends!" Adriana just yelled out.

"Sure. I'll believe you." Michelle said, as the crowd was dispersing. "So, you're gonna be rooming with me?"

"Yeah!" Adriana answered, but then she thought, 'Although I wish Eric asked me first…'

She didn't know it yet, but Eric and Ricky were talking too. "So, Eric, you got a dorm mate?" Rick asked.

"No. Not yet." Eric answered. "Why, you want to room with me?"

"Sure." Rick asked. "Besides, I need some advice on how to approach Bobbi."

"She's too good for you, man." Eric answered as he, Rick, Adriana and Michelle were walking towards the yellow dorm.

As they unpacked, Rick said, "Come on, man. Why do you think Bobbi's too good for me, hm?"

"One, She's an Obelisk Blue. Two, she's got a crush on Mr. I'm-too-rich-to-hang-with-the-common-folk, Tim Princeton. Three, she's Adriana's cousin!" Eric explained.

"But with the way Adriana's been looking at you, I think she wants more than just being best friends, don't ya think?" Rick asked.

"It's probably just a phase. I mean, she might want someone like Tim or that other guy, I think his name's Steve." Eric explained.

"But you know her a whole lot longer." Rick said.

"You're right." Eric replied as they finished unpacking.

At the Obelisk Blue dorms, Tim looked up from the dorm balcony. His roommate, Steve, was unpacking, and he said, "Oi, mate! You're gonna help me?"

"I just needed some air, dude." Tim replied. He then thought, 'This is gonna be one hell of a year.' He went back in after a few minutes to help with the unpacking.

"So, I saw how that brunette was looking at you, mate." Steve said.

"You're talking about Bobbi, right?" Tim asked.

"Yeah." Steve answered. "Hey mate, I also heard that you're also eying this other girl, you know, the blue-haired one."

"Oh, Serena." Tim replied. "There's just something about her. I mean, she and I both had pretty hard pasts."

"Yeah, but she'll probably think you're out of her league. I mean, with you being the son of the famous Chazz Princeton and all…" Steve began, but was cut off.

"Hey! I'm on a mission this year; I'm gonna prove that just because you're related to famous alumni, doesn't mean that you can't make your own path." Tim said.

"Sheesh." Steve replied as the two finished up.

Elsewhere at the Obelisk dorms, Serena was looking at the picture of her and Jesse, her dad. She then took out another picture, of them both with her mother. She threw that one in the trash as Bobbi walked in. As soon as that happened, Bobbi picked up the picture which was a few inches away from the garbage can.

"Wow. Is this your mom? She's pretty." Bobbi asked.

"Yeah." Serena answered. "Even though it's been 13 years since she left our family, I still hate her for causing my father so much pain." She said.

"Can't you just let go?" Bobbi asked.

"It's kinda hard for me." Serena answered. "I mean, if someone does me or my family wrong, I'm the type of person who'll carry a grudge for a long time on that person."

"I mean, my uncle and your dad were good friends back in their day." Bobbi answered. "Besides, I bet you and Adriana are pretty close."

"Well, we're good friends, but we weren't like my dad and her dad." Serena said. She then smiled and changed the subject. "Still, Bet I can't get Tim before you do." She continued.

"He'll be mine." Bobbi said. "Heck, if I get him, you have to give me your Rainbow Dragon."

"Fine." Serena replied. But if I win, you have to give me your Red-Eyes Dark Dragon."

"You drive a hard bargain, Serena." Bobbi said. "But it's a bet." The two girls shook on it. Outside though, a solitary figure was watching Bobbi and Serena.

"We'll see who gets what at the end of the year…" She said as she walked away.

END CHAPTER

All righty. Here's the primer on the new student seen this chapter:

**Steve Marco Cook: **The son of Jim and Terri Cook (Another one of my OCs), he has gained his father's love for environmental conservation and his dad's fossil deck. Of course, he also has a crocodile on his back, named Pauly. After going to his Dad's school for one year, he decided to change schools for the year after. He's one of the most popular students in the school with the girls, but he has a small crush on Adriana.


	5. Chapter Five: Beginning of Classes

TWO-POINT-ZERO

AN: All righty then, Chapter Five here… Anyway, here's what happened in a nutshell—Tim brings up the pressure to Adriana who is already nervous about her first year at Duel Academy, and let's just say that there's gonna be a few familiar faces acting as staff members there. Not to mention that we may some romantic tension between characters and a mysterious figure that might cause some trouble for everybody. By the way, it's the same disclaimer as always, I don't own YGO GX, some people richer than me do, but I do own all original characters. There. LET'S DO THIS!

Chapter Five: Beginning of Classes

As Adriana and Eric walked into homeroom, they were each wondering the same thing. 'Are we going to be in the same classes together?' It was then that they got their schedules, and immediately started to compare.

"Looks like we've both got our dads first and second block." Eric said.

"Hey, don't forget we also have two more classes together. But when it comes to both our dads, yeah. We better sit in the back. Don't want to attract any attention don't ya think?" Adriana asked as the students whose last names began with T through Z walked out of the room. They then walked out after. Bobbi saw them, and ran after them.

"Hello, you're not the only one related to Duel Academy's most famous student!" Bobbi yelled out as she caught up to them, "I mean, I'm your cousin too, and I'm gonna be with you guys for the first block!"

"Well, want to sit in the back with us?" Adriana asked.

"Sure. I mean, I don't want to be embarrassed by Uncle Jaden again." Bobbi answered.

"If you're referring to when my parents and your parents forced you to quit baseball and do ballet instead, well, I wouldn't call falling off the stage during your first recital an embarrassment." Adriana said.

"Yeah." Eric said, knowing where this was going. "I'd call that pure comedy." He laughed, and Adriana gave him a high-five. He was there for said ballet recital because she invited him.

"I swear, when we get back to the dorms, both of you are dead." Bobbi said, albeit jokingly. "By the way, looks like I've also got three classes with Tim and two classes with that dorm mate of yours, Eric."

"Oh, you're talking about Rick?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." Bobbi answered. "Listen, that guy just doesn't know the meaning of the word no."

"I know what you mean, Bobbi." Eric said. "Once he gets an idea in his head, neither Michelle nor I can dissuade him. Believe me when I tell you this; he's so impulsive, it gets him into his fair share of trouble."

Meanwhile, Tim thought, 'Oh man. I got a class with the geek squad, not to mention three with miss annoying. At least Serena's gonna be in two classes with me.' It was then that Ojama Yellow popped up.

"Hey boss! Looking at your classes?" He said.

"Yeah." He said in a very nonchalant tone. "Still, I don't know why you guys seem to pop up when I'm not duelling."

"Because we're your duel spirits, boss!" Ojama black replied. "Like we were with your father!"

"I know, but last I checked, my father wasn't exactly fond of you guys." Tim said. "Even now I wish I could just throw all of you in the trash can, but then, my duelling skills would suffer."

"We're glad to see you care, Tim!" Ojama green said.

"Back into the cards with you. I've got a lot of thinking to do." Tim replied.

The next day, Bobbi, Adriana and Eric sat in the back of the class. Of course, some of the students gave Adriana and Bobbi some pretty mean looks. They were going to be taught by the man who was both Adriana's father and Bobbi's uncle. A few minutes after all that, Jaden walked in.

"For those of you who have been under a rock for the last few years, I'm Mr. Yuki. Of course, I would probably say I'm one of Duel Academy's most famous students, but that would be pretty big-headed." Jaden said.

"At least he hasn't mentioned us." Bobbi whispered to Adriana.

"I would probably die of embarrassment." Adriana whispered back.

"Adriana!" Jaden said as he looked up to the back. "Why don't you come down and tell what you do during this scenario, hm?"

"Yes sir." Adriana said, as she got out of her seat.

"Try not to blush too much." Eric replied.

"If the opponent had one monster like the Blue Eyes White Dragon while he has at least 2500 life points, here's what I would do, Mr. Yuki." Adriana began. "You would first summon a monster, and then use Soul Exchange to sacrifice both to summon a monster with 2500 attack points or more, like say, Elemental Hero Neos. After all that, attack the opponent's life points to end the duel." Adriana finished.

"Good job, Ms. Yuki." Jaden said, as Adriana gratefully walked back up to her seat.

"Teacher's pet." Tim said behind her back.

"More like teacher's daughter." Steve replied. Adriana just ignored it, and sat down to hear the rest of the lecture. After that, the morning passed off without a hitch. Steve walked up to Adriana after her second class, and said, "Well, I'm sure Mr. Yuki's pretty tough."

"Yeah he is. At least both he and Mr. Truesdale gave us equal share of the homework." Adriana replied.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if he gave both you and Bobbi more help." Tim said. "Not to mention Mr. Truesdale giving Eric more help too."

"Come on, can't we just eat and then go to class?" Eric said as Rick caught up to them.

"My thought exactly! Come on. Let's just go before all the pasta's gone!" Adriana said.

"Adriana, for a girl, you have a hunger just like your father's!" Eric said, as they got to the lunch line.

"Hey Adriana. Ready for lunch?" The lunch lady said, and she looked very familiar to Adriana, Bobbi and Eric.

"Mom?" Adriana asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Dorothy retired, and Mr. Mutou decided to give me the job as a lunch lady here." Alexis explained. "Here you go." She said as she slapped on some food on to a plate to give it to Adriana. The portion was slightly bigger.

As Eric, Bobbi, Rick, and Michelle walked to the table where Adriana was, she was still shell-shocked. "With all these members of our family being here, I might as well wear a disguise!"

"I know how you feel Adriana. I mean, our father's our math teacher for crying out loud!" Michelle said.

"Look at it this way." Rick replied. "At least Tim's father is too busy with his corporation to teach here." The crew just laughed.

"I heard that comment." Tim said as he walked by the table where Adriana and the others were. "You know my family worked hard to get where they were. They didn't rely on any special treatment."

"Take that back, Timothy, if you know what's good for you." Adriana snapped.

"Yeah. She's had enough of seeing her parents here." Eric replied.

"Oh, standing up for the girlfriend, are we?" Tim taunted. "I bet we're already making plans for the wedding."

"Look, I don't know how many times I have to tell anyone this, but Adriana and I ARE. JUST. FRIENDS." Eric said.

"Sheesh. I'm just saying that just because we're the offspring of famous alumni, we're gonna be in under a lot more pressure than others." Tim replied. "You don't have to be so defensive."

"Well, if you're going to attack my parents, I have no choice but to be defensive." Adriana said as Tim walked away. Steve just stood there.

"G'day mates, can I sit here?" Steve asked.

"Why not? At least you're not as snobbish as your friend there." Eric said.

"Look, he's just a little… antisocial at times." Steve replied.

"More like all the time." Eric fired back.

Adriana looked over at the plates of food Steve had. "Wow! You eat a lot more than me, ya sure you can handle all that?" she asked.

"Your appetite's not that bad yourself. It's like your father's. Anyway, it's not for me. It's for Pauly." Steve answered as Pauly growled.

"Yikes!" Rick said. "You've got a freaking crocodile on your back!"

"Yeah. My father had one on his, and basically, Pauly is Shirley's son. Besides, he can be quite heavy sometimes." Steve explained. "Oh, I hear the dance for the first years is coming up in a week's time. You have any dates?" The crew just shook their head no. "My dad transferred me here, so, technically it's my first year here. Figured I'd go and meet some of the others at the dance. Well, hoo-roo." Steve got up and left with a doggy-bag of food in tow for Pauly.

The afternoon passed by without any more embarrassment. It was then that the crew, including Serena, Tim and Steve started walking towards the dorms. "Wow. First day of classes are over." Eric said.

"Yeah." Adriana replied. She then turned to Steve. "Ya know, even though you hang out with Tim, you're a pretty good guy, Steve."

"Ya really think so, love?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I do." Adriana answered.

"Thanks mate." Steve said. Michelle just couldn't resist throwing a little fuel to the fire.

"Hey Eric, you just might have some competition for Adriana." Michelle said.

"Look, Adriana and I are just friends. How many times do I have to tell you guys this?" Eric asked.

"Sure… besides, denial's the first step." Michelle replied. "Look, I'm just saying you better make a move soon."

Steve heard this, and was quick to allay Eric's uncertainty. "Don't ya worry, mate." He said. "I'm not the kind of guy to make a move quickly. Besides, I know you and Adriana have a history together."

"A friendly one." Eric said correcting him as they reached the crossroads. Steve, Serena, Bobbi and Tim walked one way and Adriana, Eric, Michelle and Rick the other way to the Ra dorms. When they got to the dorms, Eric said, "Hey Rick? Michelle? You guys go on ahead. We'll catch up."

"All righty, lovebirds." Michelle said.

"Make sure she's home by midnight, or she'll turn into a pumpkin!" Rick said as he and Michelle laughed at that last sentence. Both Adriana and Eric just glared at them as they walked to their rooms.

"And I thought Tim was bad with his teasing." Adriana said.

"Yeah. Those two are worse, and then there's Bobbi." Eric replied as he walked Adriana to her room. "So um…"

"What?" Adriana asked.

"You uh…" Eric began. "Um…"

'Is he really asking me to go to the first years' dance?' Adriana thought. 'Please let it come true…'

"Youwanttogotothefirstyeardancewithme?" Eric asked, albeit a bit quick.

"Try it again, Eric." Adriana said. "But slower."

"I said do you want to go to the first year dance with me, Addie?" Eric asked.

Adriana just smiled. "Of course I will." She answered as both teens went into their respective rooms.

END CHAPTER

Well… No new students, so no primer. R&R!


	6. Chapter Six: Worries and Plans

TWO-POINT-ZERO

AN: Ok… here we go. Chapter six is here. Here's what happened in a nutshell, for those of y'all who didn't pay attention. Here we go. Classes began and let's just say there's no avoiding family for Adriana, Rick, Eric, and Michelle, as their parents have all signed up to be either teachers or a lunch lady. Also, Steve, despite him hanging out with Tim all the time, actually turns out to be a nice guy! Of course, this could be the start of a rivalry between both Eric and Steve for the affections of one Adriana Yuki, who was actually asked out by Eric for the first years' dance. Anyway, same disclaimer as last time… LET'S ROLL IT!

Chapter Six: Worries and plans

After Eric asked Adriana to the dance, he felt like he was on top of the world. But as soon as he got to sleep, he was flat out nervous. He was so nervous that he couldn't sleep. In fact, he spent most of the night looking up at the ceiling. Rick was sound asleep and as he heard Eric get up and climb down from his bunk, he opened his eyes. "Hey Eric, it's one in the morning, dude." He said, sleepily.

"I just can't sleep, Richard." Eric replied.

"Whoa. Only my parents call me that, and that's for when I get in trouble." Rick said. "It must be serious if you're using my full first name."

"It is." Eric replied. "It's about Adriana."

"Let me guess: You asked her to the first years' dance?" Rick asked. Eric just nodded. "Finally! Bobbi, Michelle and I were asking ourselves when you guys would take the plunge." Rick answered.

"Hey, it's just a friendly thing." Eric replied. "Besides, even though she's my closest friend, I don't want to risk our friendship."

"You know, man, I heard from Michelle that she might want more." Rick said. "But still, I can understand if you want to take it slow." The two decided to go back into the dorm and sleep after that.

Hours later, in the other dorm room, Adriana was sleeping like a baby, and she had a smile on her face. Of course, there was only one person who was in her dreams that night.

(BEGIN DREAM SEQUENCE)

"Oh Eric." Adriana said as he twirled her around on the dance floor. "Tell me you love me. It makes me feel safe and happy…"

"I love you." Eric replied. "I've loved you since we were 10." He leaned in for a kiss when a beep sound was going off…

(END DREAM SEQUENCE)

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" Michelle yelled. "We've got my dad for math, and we're gonna be late!"

"What?" Adriana said as she looked at the clock. "Holy cow!" Adriana dressed quickly, washed up quickly, and ran out the door with Michelle in tow. She saw Eric, but didn't exactly sit next to him in the classroom. She tried paying attention to the lecture but her mind immediately went back to Eric.

"Ms. Yuki?" Bastion said, as he singled out Adriana.

"Yes?" Adriana asked.

"Since you seem to be paying attention, why don't you do this equation for us, hm?" Bastion asked. Adriana tried to concentrate as she explained how to do the equation, but Bastion said, "I'm sorry, Ms. Yuki, but you're incorrect." Adriana walked back up, and Bastion explained how to solve the said equation correctly. The bell rang, and he said, "Oh my, it seems that class is dismissed."

"Thank god." Adriana said as she, Michelle, Rick and Eric got up.

"For everybody but Adriana Yuki." Bastion said. "Detention."

Hours later, at lunch, Rick was thinking. 'Should I make a move soon?' Then he saw Bobbi, and got up. "Hello Bobbi." He said.

"Oh, Misawa. Hello." Bobbi said. "Look, if it's about the first years' dance, forget it. I'm waiting for that dreamboat, Tim to come ask me."

"I don't know what you see in him." Rick replied. "The guy's a rich snob!"

"But that makes him hotter." Bobbi said. "You're just a hot head." She then got up, and went over to Tim, leaving Rick to mope. Adriana saw him, and sat down next to him.

"Oh. Hey Adriana." Rick said.

"What's wrong?" Adriana asked. "It's about Bobbi, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Rick answered. "I don't know what she sees in that snob, Timothy."

"No one knows what the girls see in him." Adriana replied. "Probably they just see him for his money."

"Yeah I know." Rick said. "Anyway, I'm gonna be alone for a bit." He said as he got up.

"Don't mope too much." Adriana replied as Michelle sat down.

"Let me guess. Rick got into Bobbi trouble?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah." Adriana answered. "I mean, Eric and you are right. This impulsive streak he has is gonna be his downfall."

"I always try to warn him, but he just won't stop being so impulsive." Michelle explained. "Anyway, why'd you sleep in? Were you dreaming about Eric?" Adriana just ignored the question. "Oh my god… he asked you to the dance?" Adriana again ignored the question and put her head down, but the blush was impossible to hide. "I knew it!"

"Maybe this could be the start of something more." Adriana said. "But then again, Eric's been my closest friend ever since we were babies. I mean, what if he doesn't want to be more?"

"You're talking crazy talk." Michelle replied. "He'll be crazy if he doesn't want to be your boyfriend after all that you guys shared."

"You're right." Adriana said.

Hours after classes were over, Serena was still looking out over the coast, and she was deep in thought. Rick saw this, and said, "Hey."

"Oh hey." Serena said, her frown instantly turning into a smile. "You know, it's kinda comforting."

"What? Being alone?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Serena answered.

"Look, we've all grown up together." Rick said. "But you and Tim have had the harder lives out of all of us."

"I know." Serena replied. "What with my parents divorcing when I was two and all. I only knew my mother for about two years. She remarried a year after the divorce, and never visited me or my father."

"Oh." Rick said. "Ya know you don't have to feel this pain all the time; you've got friends all around you. Michelle, Adriana, Bobbi, Eric, me."

"Thanks." Serena replied. "Um… You've got a date for that dance, don't you?"

"No." Rick answered. "You want to go with me then?"

"Sure." Serena said. "You know, it's better than moping around." Unbeknownst to them, the same figure from two nights ago was watching them.

"Sooner or later, not even your friends will save you from the darkness ahead…" She said quietly as she walked back into the darkness. Then Tim saw Serena and Rick holding hands, and immediately guessed in his mind that Rick was taking Serena to the dance. He walked away back to the Obelisk dorm.

With it being Friday that night, the gang got together for some movies at Eric and Rick's dorm. Of course, Eric sat next to Adriana while Rick took a seat next to Serena. Steve tried to invite Tim, but was rebuffed, so he decided to invite two of his friends, Ray Hassleberry, who was also in Ra Yellow and Tsuki Bonaparte, who was a Slifer Red. Of course, Ray got along with them quite great, but Tsuki decided to flirt with Eric, resulting in a few glares from Adriana.

"You know it's all in fun!" Tsuki said.

"Yeah, but Eric's off limits." Adriana said as she glared at her. "Isn't that right?"

"Yep." Eric replied, a little sheepishly. The gang all had a laugh after that.

Hours later, when everybody was back in their respective dorms, Adriana decided to throw some fuel to the fire. "So Michelle, I saw the looks that Ray was giving you earlier. You wanna make a move on him?"

"Hey! What brought this on?" Michelle asked.

"Well, you teased me about Eric, so naturally, eye for an eye." Adriana explained. "Come on. He thinks you're beautiful."

"But still…" Michelle said. "I better take it slow with him."

"See?" Adriana replied. "You've got a crush on him!"

"I do not!" Michelle yelled.

"Sure." Adriana said. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt." She finished as she went to sleep.

"I give up…" Michelle replied as she slept too.

END CHAPTER

Ok… Two new guys, here's the primer:

**Raymond James Hassleberry**: The son of Tyranno and Sherri Hassleberry, he has a love for all things prehistoric. Naturally, he has inherited his father's dinosaur deck as a result. Personally, he has a crush on Michelle, and as such, Adriana knows this and teases her about it.

**Tsuki Mariko Bonaparte**: The daughter of Blair and Marcel Bonaparte and born in America during a vacation, she was raised in both Japan and France; hence she is naturally fluent in Japanese and French as well as English. As such, she is also very flirtatious, and has a crush on Eric, much to Adriana's dismay. She uses her mom's deck, as her dad doesn't want her to use his because of the Yubel fiasco.

There. That's all the info you'll need! R&R!


	7. Chapter Seven: Evil's Presence

TWO-POINT-ZERO

AN: Here we go. Chapter Seven's here. So, when Bobbi makes her intentions known to take Tim out to the dance, this leaves Rick to go after Serena, the so-called "lone wolf". However, something's gonna go down… But what is it? I don't own YGO GX, but I do own all original characters. There. LET'S ROLL THIS THING!

Chapter Seven: Evil's Presence

"So, turns out that one of the new students has an issue." The person who was watching Serena said.

"Excellent." Her boss replied. "How are we going to take her in?"

"Easy." His underling answered. "When the darkness completely overwhelms her, we take the student known as Serena Anderson, and make sure she fights for us."

"Good." The boss said. "Keep watch on her, and don't reveal your identity until you duel her. Although blood is thicker than water, we don't want to spill any. Yet."

"Yes boss." The underling replied. As her boss left, she took off her mask, revealing her identity for the first time. "Sooner or later, Serena, we'll reunite… Too bad it has to be under these circumstances."

THE NEXT DAY

Adriana got up, and went for a walk to the coastline. Of course, Eric was still in her mind. It was then that Jaden sat down next to her that she immediately shuddered. "Mr. Yuki, listen, about that homework, I'll get it done straight away." She said.

Jaden just put her hands on her shoulders to calm her down. It did the trick. "Easy, Addie. It's the weekend. I'm not here as your teacher, I'm here as your father." He replied.

"Ok, dad." Adriana replied. "What are you doing at the coastline, hm?" she asked.

"I'm just doing a little reminiscing." Jaden answered. "Ya know, this was where I first told your mother that I loved her, and this was where I popped the question." (AN: Read "Eternal Duellist's Love" and you'll know where I'm getting at here.)

"I know the story." Adriana said. "She didn't say yes straight away, but she gave you a note the day after, and the rest is history. Not to mention you basically taught me how to duel along with mom, and then both of you gave me the cards that built up my deck."

"That's right." Jaden replied. "But still, if and when evil strikes, will you and the others be ready?"

"I know I will be, dad." Adriana answered.

"That's my girl." Jaden said. "Now, about that homework…"

"Since when did you become the professor again? I'll get to it, Mr. Yuki!" Adriana replied as she got up.

"Now I know that you're my daughter; you're not too keen on your schoolwork." Jaden laughed as Adriana walked back to the dorms. 'You're one of the joys in my life, Addie. Your mom and I know that you'll do our name proud.'

TWO DAYS LATER

"So, I heard that Tim asked you to the dance, Bobbi." Adriana said as she walked with her and Michelle to class.

"Well, he came to my dorm room that night and he had tears in his eyes." Bobbi explained. "He told me that Rick beat him to Serena, and then after 30 minutes of comforting him, he asked me to the dance as a favour."

"You sure you're know what you're doing?" Adriana asked.

"Of course!" Bobbi answered.

"Ya know, sometimes I wonder who's more impulsive; you or my brother." Michelle said with a little giggle.

"Definitely Rick." Bobbi replied. "Oh yeah… Well, I'm not that mean to take Serena's best monster, so bet's off." She said as Serena walked by.

"Phew." Serena replied as they sat down in Syrus' class. Of course, the five friends took the back row while Tim and Serena took the front with Steve, Tsuki and Ray. Of course, Tim would try to steal a glance at Serena, but she would turn away and give Rick a little wink now and then.

"Now, in this chain situation, how would we take out a card like trap hole, hm?" Syrus asked. No one seemed to know. "All right, I guess I'm gonna need to select someone. Eric?"

"Uh, sure professor." Eric said, as he nervously came down. "You would first play a counter card like seven tools of the bandit, and pray your opponent doesn't have another card that can counter it."

"Good." Syrus answered. "Now, how many life points do you need to sacrifice for that certain card to be played, hm?"

"1000." Eric Answered.

"Correct." Syrus replied as the bell rang. "Now, I expect you guys to do all the homework assigned, and don't forget that there will be a pop quiz next class!" He said. He then turned to Eric and Adriana. "Eric, Adriana, can I see you both for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure, Mr. Truesdale, sir." Both students said.

"Hey, now that class is over, you can call me dad again." Syrus replied to Eric. "Not to mention you can call me Uncle Syrus again, Adriana."

"Sorry dad." Eric replied. "What's up with the after hours? I'm doing well."

"It's not that." Syrus said. "So, about Adriana over here… Jaden and I heard you were going to take her to the dance." He finished as Adriana and Eric blushed.

"That's right." Eric replied. "Look, it's just as friends."

"That's not what I heard from Jay." Syrus replied. "Look, we know both of you are as close as siblings, but you're growing up so fast, so..."

Eric and Adriana knew where this was headed. "Please, I don't need 'the talk'." Eric said. "I don't need for you to administer it now, and especially in front of my best friend of all people."

"Yeah. I mean, it would be awkward." Adriana chipped in. It was then that Jaden came in.

"Well, I hate to interrupt your talk with the kids, but I need a little something, Sy." Jaden said.

"What is it you need, Jay?" Syrus asked.

"I just need the ranking of the best duellists in your class." Jaden said. "School duel selection." After he got the rankings, He then turned to Eric. "By the way, Eric, if I find out that you broke my daughter's heart after the dance, I'll fail you, even though you're the son of my best friend. Do I make myself clear?"

"Sure, Uncle Jaden." Eric replied, rolling his eyes; he knew Adriana's dad was bluffing somewhat, but he knew when he took that tone, he was serious. Both students walked out of the office while the professors started talking. Later that night, Rick and Eric were in their best. Then, they heard a knock at the door. "I got it." Eric said as he opened the door, and there were Adriana and Serena, and they were looking beautiful. 'Man, Addie looks gorgeous.' Eric thought.

"Hello, earth to Eric?" Rick asked.

"Huh?" Eric said, snapping out of his reverie. "Oh right. Shall we, Addie?" He said to Adriana.

"Let's." Adriana said as she linked her arm with Eric's while Rick and Serena did the same. They met Tim and Bobbi, Steve and Michelle, and Ray and Tsuki. Of course, Tsuki just had to give Eric a little smile, but Adriana sent a cold glare her way.

"Off limits, remember?" Adriana said.

"Just messing around." Tsuki replied as the music was playing. The party was in full swing for a good hour.

As one of the slow songs was playing, and Adriana and Eric were in the midst of a slow dance, Eric asked, "Hey Addie, you having fun?"

"Oh yes." Adriana answered. "I think… I'm falling in love." She said.

"I think I feel the same way." Eric replied. As soon as they leaned in for a kiss, the doors shattered, and it was then that four duellists with masks barged in. They parted, and Adriana put on her duel disk, which was on the table near the door. "Who are you guys?" Eric asked as he did the same.

"We're the Neo Darkness." Their leader, a female said. "We're going to take this school over, and usher in a new era, where the darkness envelopes everything!"

"Over your dead bodies." Adriana said as the others prepped their disks and cards. "You better be ready to get your game on!"

"We're not interested in you." The leader said. She then pointed at Serena. "We're after her."

END CHAPTER

Uh oh… Looks like we've got another bunch of evil psychos who want to take over the world, not to mention that they've got something with Serena. Oh, since they've been given a brief intro in this chapter, I figure it's best to give you the obligatory primer on new characters or groups introduced, so here ya go.

**The Neo Darkness**: A group of duellists who have been given the task of enveloping the world in a state of eternal darkness where they rule by eternal fear. In their dark duels, the loser is enveloped in a blackness that eventually takes over their soul. If the challenged wins though, the challenger's soul is taken to Neo Anti-Space.

I think that's a good enough intro for you guys… if it's similar; I can gladly change the name. R&R!


	8. Chapter Eight: Revelation

TWO-POINT-ZERO

AN: So, here's chapter eight. Now, for those of y'all who didn't read chapter seven, which of course, is impossible, here's the scoop. Adriana and Eric get somewhat of a talk from their respective fathers, about how they proud they are, and of course, some good natured ribbing about grades and their so-called "date". During the dance, they're about to seal their love when the Neo Darkness decides to crash the party! Anyway, I don't own YGO GX, but I do own all OCs. There. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter Eight: Revelation

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"You heard me." The masked duellist in the lead said. "We want you."

"Sorry. But I'm not just a free agent you can sign on to your team." Serena replied. "It takes a little more than that to 'take' me."

"You don't have a choice in the matter; you will join us." The lead said.

"Haven't you heard?" Rick asked. "Maybe that mask might have done something to your hearing, so I'll reiterate what she said. She said NO."

"This doesn't concern you." The lead replied as she snapped her fingers. Rick felt something push against him, and throw him away from Serena into the wall.

"Rick!" Bobbi, Michelle, Serena and even Tim screamed as he hit the wall. Michelle, Bobbi, and Tim ran up to him as he came to after that.

"You ok, hot head?" Bobbi asked.

"Never felt better." Rick answered.

"What were you thinking, pal?" Tim asked.

"Guess I wasn't." Rick answered. "Come on, Serena needs us." He said as he got up. The rest of the crew grabbed their duel disks and prepped them, but Serena stopped them.

"This is my fight." She said. "Don't interfere. Tim, lead them out of here."

"That's right." The masked lead said. "Now, why don't we have a little change in environment so that we won't be interrupted?" She then said some words that even Bastion couldn't get and before long the area both of them were in was surrounded in pure darkness. As all that happened, Tim led the rest of the students out of the room.

"You think she'll be ok, moneybags?" Rick asked.

"Don't worry about her. She's tough." Tim answered. "You've got to be when your parents divorced early in your childhood."

"I hope you're right, moneybags." Rick said. "For her sake."

"I hope so too." Tim replied.

Meanwhile, Serena saw what happened, and she asked, "What is this?"

"Blackness." The masked woman said. "Now there's one way out, and that's to duel." As she said that, her disk activated as did Serena's.

"If that's how you want to settle it, then why don't we settle it that way?" Serena asked.

Serena/??: GAME ON!

Serena: 4000

??: 4000

"Of course, there is a price the loser has to pay, but then again, you'll find out. So draw your first card!" The masked duellist said.

"My pleasure." Serena replied. "I put a card face down, and summon my Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle (1400/800) in attack mode!" She yelled out.

"Holy heck, Serena!" Cobalt Eagle said. "You think I'm an owl or something? I should be asleep by now with all this darkness!"

"Get serious, Eagle." Serena replied. "Our lives may be on the line here." She then turned to her opponent. "It's your move." She said.

"Well then, I'll place two cards face down, and summon out a monster you might have known from your father's early days; Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000)!" The masked woman cried.

'Wow… her deck seems familiar.' Serena thought. 'No it couldn't be.'

"Advanced Topaz, attack cobalt eagle!" The masked duellist cried as the attack hit the mark.

Serena: 3800

??: 4000

"If you really knew how to duel with crystal beasts, you should remember their special effect!" Serena yelled. "Instead of going to the graveyard, they happen to stay." She explained as a cobalt stone appeared on her field. "It's my move! I'll summon out my Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200) in attack mode!" she cried out.

"All right, Serena!" Sapphire Pegasus said. "Let's go and attack this impostor!"

"My thoughts, exactly." Serena replied. "Attack Advanced Topaz Tiger now!"

Serena: 3800

??: 3800

But then, the advanced topaz tiger turned into a topaz crystal. "Let me guess, they don't get destroyed as well?" Serena asked.

"Exactly." Her opponent answered. "You know, your father happened to be quite good with this deck, but he never used it to the best of his ability!"

"How do you know my father?" Serena fired back.

"Oh you'll see soon enough!" Her opponent replied as she drew. "I'll just place one monster in defence position and end my turn here."

"Ok, time out." Serena said. "You haven't even answered my question. What does my father have to do with this deck you possess here, and how do you know him?"

"Touchy." The masked duellist replied as her right hand approached her mask. "But then again, you were too young to know what happened."

"Too young? What are you talking about?" Serena asked as truth finally came to her in spades. "No… It couldn't be."

"That's right, Serena. Do you remember now, or is the memory just too painful?" The masked duellist said as she took off her mask, revealing her face for the first time.

END CHAPTER

AN: Looks like a cliff-hanger… Don't worry, I'll finish the duel next chapter or the chapter after that… R&R!


	9. Chapter Nine: Loss and Fall

TWO-POINT-ZERO

AN: Ok… Chapter nine here…Here's what's up. One of the leaders of the Neo Darkness teams decides to challenge Serena. She takes challenge, and during the duel, this leader decides to unmask and reveal her true identity. Who is this? You're gonna find out right now. I don't own YGO GX, but I do own ALL original characters. ROLL IT!

Chapter Nine: Loss and Fall

As soon as Serena saw who she was duelling, she immediately grew pale. "Mom? It can't be!"

"That's right, Serena." She said. "It's me. Sandy Anderson. Your mother!"

Outside of the duel field, Rick heard it as did everyone else, but Tim was the first to speak. "The plot thickens."

"You're telling me, moneybags." Eric replied.

Meanwhile, Serena shook off the shock, and said, "Fine. That gives me even more incentive to beat you!" She drew her card. "I'll use my gem release spell card and place it on my Pegasus, giving him 800 more attack points (2600/1200)!"

"Thanks for the power boost! Now let's take out that defence monster!" Pegasus cried.

"My thought exactly!" Serena replied. "Now Pegasus! Attack her face down!" she commanded.

"I don't think so!" Sandy said. "Reveal face down! Counter Gem allows me to take out all my cards in the spell/trap card zone and place as much advanced crystal beast cards in them as possible!" She said as took out the two cards in the trap/spell card zone and placed at least four advanced crystal beast cards in them."

"Fine…" Serena replied. "I'll end my turn."

"Good." Sandy said. "I'll summon out my advanced cobalt eagle (1400/800) and set one more card face down to end my turn."

"All righty!" Serena replied. "I'll summon out my Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600) and have it attack your cobalt eagle!"

"Not so fast, Serena!" Sandy replied. "My Rainbow Life card allows me to negate the damage done to my eagle, and I'll add those damage points to my life points!"

Serena: 3800

Sandy: 4100

"I end my turn again." Serena said.

"My move and you know what's coming, don't you?" Sandy asked. "I sacrifice all seven of my advanced crystal beast monsters to special summon the Dark Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) and not only that, I'll summon out my Phantom Gunner (1100/800) with a gunner token (500/500)." She said. "Now, Dark Rainbow Dragon, attack her mammoth!" She cried out as the attack hit.

Serena: 1500

Sandy: 4100

"Not only that, Phantom Gunner and gunner token, attack my daughter directly!" Sandy cried out. Serena screamed as both attacks hit.

Serena: 0

Sandy: 4100

"It's over." Sandy said as the darkness began to circle in on Serena. "Now, my daughter, embrace the darkness."

The gang saw what was going on, but were helpless and Serena's eyes began to darken. She then said, "You claim to be my friends, but I know once all of you turn your backs, y'all are gonna burn me. Now, I'll be the one to burn y'all!"

"That's not true!" Rick said. "We're all gonna help you to the very end!"

"I don't want to be helped." Serena replied as she threw a dark breeze at Rick, which threw him to the same wall he hit earlier.

"Rick!" The gang yelled, as they ran to him.

"Ya know I'm getting tired of being thrown around like a rag doll." He said.

Sandy just said, "And don't you dare try to rescue her." She and Serena both vanished as she said this.

"Hothead. You ok?" Bobbi asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, Bobbi." He answered. Adriana saw this and turned away. Eric just held her.

"Look man, as much as I don't like you guys, I'll be there to make sure we get Serena back for our sakes." Tim said.

"Thanks, moneybags." Rick replied.

"Well, about rescuing Serena, let's just hope it happens sooner rather than later." Adriana replied as the crew left with the rest of the student body, who were clearly much shaken.

END CHAPTER

So… who is this Sandy Anderson woman? Well, here's the primer:

**Sandy Pilgarino-Anderson**: Serena's long-lost mother, Jesse saw her cheating on a friend of his from North Academy, and decided to divorce her when Serena was two. She has since remarried, but has also since surrendered to the darkness in her heart, joining the Neo Darkness.

There… R&R!


	10. Chapter Ten: Storm Clouds Gather

TWO POINT ZERO

AN: Ok… Here's chapter ten…Now, I don't know how long I'm gonna do this "Neo Darkness" arc, but hopefully it'll be for a good few chapters before I can do some fillers. Anyway, here's what's up… Looks like we now know that Serena was duelling her mother all along. Maybe because of this, she lost, and now she's on the side of the bad guys… So, it's the same disclaimer as always. HERE WE GO!

Chapter 10: Storm Clouds Gather

"Well done, Sandy." The leader said. "Your daughter will make an excellent soldier for the Neo Darkness."

"I'll make sure of that myself, my lord." Sandy replied. "Right now, I wanna know who the next target is."

"Hm… How about one of the boys she happens to like?" the leader asked. "How about the one in the dark jacket? He'll be perfect for us."

"It will be done… Serena will win." Sandy answered.

"For soon, darkness will reign…" The leader said, with a laugh.

Back at Duel Academy, Rick tried to stretch out, but his back was too painful from hitting a wall twice. "Oh man… my back's killing me!" He said.

"No duh." Eric replied. "You've got thrown into a wall twice in one day!"

"Yeah, private." Ray said as he walked in. "You should be lucky you aren't paralyzed!" Of course, with his dad being an army type, he had inherited the same mannerisms. "So, how are we gonna rescue Serena?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing." Rick replied. "Heck, I just might go in there myself."

"No way, no how, private." Ray said. "If you even get caught by a night watchman, you'll be expelled."

"Chance I'm willing to take, dude." Rick replied as Ray left.

Meanwhile, at the blue dorm, Tim was thinking about the events that happened. 'The Serena I know wouldn't have thrown Rick into a wall or talk to her friends that way.' It was then that ojama yellow showed up.

"What are you thinking about boss?" He asked.

"What I'm thinking about is a way to get in the hideout of the neo darkness and rescuing Serena." Tim answered.

"Easier said than done, boss!" Ojama green replied. "That fortress over there is scary and well-guarded!"

"You think I don't know that guys?!" Tim yelled, a little bit agitated. "I know my dad said that you guys were annoying, but you guys are annoying times three! Now go back into the deck and don't come out for a long while!" He said as he thought, 'I don't even know why my dad would give me this deck if he knew how annoying you guys were.' He then checked to see if Steve and Pauly were asleep, changed into some black clothing and grabbed his duel disk and deck among other things. He then snuck out of the dorms.

Meanwhile, Rick changed into some dark clothing of his own, tied a black headband around his head and grabbed his duel disk and deck. He put a folded piece of paper that said, "Eric" on the nightstand near the beds, and then walked out. It was a few feet away from the Neo Darkness base that he bumped into Tim.

"Geez, moneybags! What are you doing here?" Rick asked.

"More like 'what are YOU doing here?'" Tim replied. "Well?"

"Trying to rescue Serena, what does it look like?" Rick said.

"That's funny. It's more like you wanna get captured, and then have ME rescue Serena." Tim replied.

"Back off, richie rich." Rick said.

"Hey, you wanna get caught because you said too much, fine." Tim replied, before he got serious. "But I think we'll have a much better chance to rescue Serena if we work together. Besides, I know a little bit of ninjutsu."

"You know ninjutsu?" Rick asked. He never thought of Tim as a ninja before.

"Yeah." Tim answered. "You remember that martial arts camp before Duel Academy, right?" he asked.

"I remember." Rick answered. "You dragged me, Eric and Adriana to it. Why weren't you at the post-camp party?"

"Got myself kicked out because I got caught during a panty raid with some of the other ninjutsu freaks. Camp master gave me an ultimatum: Tell us who was behind this, and you'll get off easy. I kept quiet, and I got expelled." He explained as the two snuck into the fortress.

Rick then had a vision of Tim as a ninja trying to steal panties from Bobbi or Serena. Shuddering, he shook it off, and followed him. "But what if we get caught, Mr. panty-stealing-ninja-wannabe?" He asked.

"Then we duel our way to where they're keeping Serena." Tim answered as he brandished his duel disk.

"Now there's a martial art I'd master in a heartbeat." Rick said as he put on his duel disk. "But still, if you lose and become a member of this travelling circus and sideshow, I won't be rescuing you."

"I wouldn't expect it, guy." Tim replied as a sentry heard their footsteps. Tim found a dark corner, and they waited for the guard to pass. "In fact, if I do get tangled up in a duel, get out of here, and find the others."

"Nice to see you're actually stepping out of your shell, pal." Rick said.

Meanwhile, Eric woke up, and saw the bed beside him was empty. He saw the note, and said to himself, "Oh no." He changed into his gear, grabbed his duel disk, and knocked on Adriana's door.

Adriana woke up, and not caring that she was still in a negligee, opened the door. "Eric, what's up with the after hours meeting?"

Eric just looked at her, agape, but shook it off, and gave Adriana the letter. "Oh no, Michelle's gonna be pissed." She went back into the room to get Michelle and told her everything.

"Rick went to the Neo Darkness base to try and rescue Serena." Adriana explained.

"WHAT?" Michelle yelled.

"Rick went to the Neo Darkness base to rescue Serena." Adriana repeated.

"Oh great. I gotta get my little brother out of another mess?" Michelle said, agitated. Eric waited outside as the girls changed. Then the three went to the bluff where the Neo Darkness headquarters were. Along the way, they were stopped by Steve.

"Oy mates. Any of you know by any chance where Tim is?" Steve asked.

"He's off trying to rescue Serena with my brother." Michelle answered.

"Oh boy. Probably won't go so well." Steve replied. "Come on." He said as the rest of the crew followed him.

Meanwhile, both boys saw Sandy walk out of a room, and Rick said, "This could be it."

"Ya sure?" Tim asked.

"Definitely." Rick answered.

"All right. I'll get the door." Tim answered.

"We do this together." Rick replied. "On three. One, two… THREE!" Both boys charged at the door, shoulder first, and Serena saw them.

"Ah… you say you're here to rescue me." Serena said.

"That's right." Tim replied.

"What if I don't want to be rescued?" Serena asked.

"Then we'll duel you." Rick answered, and brandished his disk, but Tim stopped him.

"Don't." Tim said. "I'll handle this. Get out of here, and find the others."

"But…" Rick replied.

"No buts." Tim fired back. "Go!" Rick just nodded and ran the opposite direction. He then turned to Serena. "I don't want to do this… you don't want to do this."

"I don't have a choice in the matter." Serena said as both their disks activated. "Neither do you, Timothy."

"I'll save you… No matter what you say!" Tim yelled.

"We'll see about that." Serena replied.

END CHAPTER

Well… It looks like the girl that Tim's been crushing on is his opponent… how will this end? R&R!


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Thunder Rolls

TWO-POINT-ZERO

AN: Well… Chapter Eleven… Here's what happened: The Neo Darkness have their sights on Tim, and while both him and Rick decide to go rescue their fallen comrades, the rest of the crew, including Steve, try to catch up to them. Inside the Neo Darkness base, Tim and Rick catch up to Serena, and despite Rick's protests, Tim sends him away so that he could have a chance to rescue Serena! I don't own YGO GX, but I do own all the OCs. ROLL IT!

Chapter Eleven: The Thunder Rolls

"Serena, you're not thinking clearly." Tim began. "The darkness has you. Fight it!"

"I'll fight something all right." Serena replied. "I'll fight you." Her duel disk activated as she finished that sentence.

"All righty… If that's what I have to do to save you, I'll do it." Tim said as he activated his disk. As he said this, the room turned dark. "I hate this part." He said.

"You'll hate it even more when you lose!" Serena cried.

Tim/Serena: GAME ON!

Tim: 4000

Serena: 4000

Meanwhile, Adriana, Michelle, Eric and Steve were going down into the lion's den. "You sure you know where you're going?" Adriana asked Steve.

"Sure love." Steve answered, and at the word love, Eric gave him a pretty questioning look.

"I mean, sure Adriana." Steve said, correcting what he said. 'Actually I don't know what I'm doing.' He thought to himself.

Back at the duel, Tim made his first move. "My move first! I'll draw!" He cried. "For starters, I'll summon out Vorse Raider (1900/1200) in attack mode, and I'll place one card face down to end the turn." He said.

"Hmm… I'll draw." Serena said. "For starters, I'll place two cards face down, and then place a monster in defence mode. It's your turn, Timothy." She finished with a bit of disdain in her voice.

"All right! My draw!" Tim exclaimed. "I'll summon out Dark Blade (1800/1500) in attack mode, and with my polymerization magic card, fuse both him and my Pitch-Dark Dragon (900/600) to form Dark Blade the Dragon Knight! (2200/1500)" Tim cried. "Now, attack her defence monster!" he exclaimed.

"You attacked my Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle (600/2000)!" Serena said. "He doesn't get destroyed, but he stays on the field!" She finished. "My draw! I'll summon out Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth in attack mode (1700/1600), and place one card face down to end my turn!" she cried.

"Big mistake!" Tim said. "My move! I'll summon out X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) and he'll attack that overgrown elephant over there!"

"Not so fast, ojama boy!" Serena replied. "You activated my here trap! Gem Formation-Amber increases the attack points of my mammoth by the total number of attack points of each monster on my side of the field! (2300/1600), and he's gonna attack your X-Head Cannon!" She said as that happened.

Tim: 3500

Serena: 4000

"Funny how love hurts." Serena said. "I'll just end my turn here."

"It's gonna hurt you more than me!" Tim cried. "My draw! I'll use my premature burial card and pay 800 life points to bring back my X-Head Cannon, and then summon out Y-Dragon Head! (1500/1600) Now to finish the turn! Dark Blade, attack Amber Mammoth!"

Tim: 2700

Serena: 3500

"All right, my move!" I'll reveal my first face down card! Mine Blasting allows me to take out five cards and put them in the graveyard. Of course, I won't be able to draw next turn, but I won't need to! Then I'll activate my second face-down." Serena said, with a smile.

"Oh no." Tim said with a shudder. He instantly knew what Serena was planning to do.

"That's right!" She replied. "I'll activate Rainbow's Gravity and special summon Rainbow Dragon! (4000/0) Now, attack Y-Dragon Head!" She cried out as the attack happened.

Tim: 200

Serena: 3500

Meanwhile, Adriana, Michelle, Eric and Steve were still navigating the base when Rick ran up to them.

"Rick? What's going on?" Michelle asked.

"Tim… He's duelling Serena right now." Rick answered.

"Oh no…" Steve said. "That's not gonna end good…"

"Come on!" Rick replied as he lead to the crew to the room where Tim and Serena were in. They arrived in time to see the room shrouded in the darkness.

As the duel wore on, Tim thought, 'What the heck am I gonna do? Hope the deck's with me…' He then drew. 'Yes! This card is just what I need to turn it around!' He then turned to Serena, and said, "All right Serena! It's time for me to get rid of that overgrown lizard! I'll use my Tribute to the doomed spell card to discard one of my cards and as a result, say so long to Rainbow Dragon!"

"No!" Serena cried as her Rainbow Dragon was destroyed.

"Oh yes!" Tim replied. "Now, I'm gonna use my ojamagic card to bring out my good buddies the ojama brothers in my hand, and now that that's done, Dark Blade and X-Head Cannon, attack directly!"

Tim: 200

Serena: 0

"As my father would say… 'You go BYE-BYE!'" Tim said. He then ran to Serena, as did the crew. As Serena fell, a dark field surrounded her, and she disappeared.

"What the-?" Rick asked. "What happened?"

"Serena!" Tim cried.

"She's in Neo Anti-Space." A voice said.

"Aqua Dolphin!" Adriana replied. "What is Neo Anti-Space?"

"When the one who challenges loses a duel in Neo Dark, they are sent to Neo Anti-Space, a place where all you see is pure darkness." Aqua Dolphin explained.

"So how do we get Serena back?" Adriana asked.

"By defeating the head of the Neo Darkness." Aqua Dolphin answered as he faded.

"I swear…" Tim began. "I swear on my name and pride as a Princeton, I'll get you back!" he finished.

"Hey, you're not alone in this." Rick said as he put his hand on Tim's shoulder. "I'll be there too."

"Count me in." Michelle replied. "After all, I'm your big sister, and I've gotta baby sit you, no matter how bad it is."

"Don't forget about me, mates!" Steve said. "After what you did, I'm starting to believe that you've got something."

"Hey! Don't think you're gonna leave us out!" Eric replied.

"Yeah, after all that happened, we'll make sure Serena comes back no worse for wear!" Adriana said. "Those Neo Darkness freaks are gonna wish that they never took one of our friends!"

"Thanks guys." Tim replied.

"Hey, no problem, moneybags." Eric said. "Now let's get out of here before the night watchers decide to send a search party." The crew nodded as they left the base.

However, the leader of the Neo Darkness was watching the proceedings. "So, they've knocked out one of my soldiers. They won't be celebrating long…" He cackled as his somewhat familiar eyes sparkled dangerously…

END CHAPTER


	12. Chapter Twelve: Threat of Removal

TWO-POINT-ZERO

AN: All righty, ML here with another chapter to thrill you. Anyway, here's the recap for all of you who by some reckless happenstance, missed chapter eleven: While Rick met up with the crew minus Ray, Tsuki and Bobbi, Tim was busy duelling Serena. He might have won, but he also gave Serena a one-way trip to Neo Anti-Space, so what now? This chapter will tell what the next move is for the good guys! I don't own YGO GX, but I do own all original characters. ROLL IT!

Chapter Twelve: Threat of Removal

"So, we've lost a soldier…" The Neo Darkness leader said.

"Let me avenge my daughter!" Sandy replied.

"No. We'll just get the guy who defeated Serena, and this time, I'll make sure my soldier wins." The leader said. "I think it's time we bring in the remover." He finished as he cackled, his eyes sparkling with hate.

The next day, everybody was in class, and then the PA came on. "Attention, will the following students please come into chancellor Mutou's office: Adriana Yuki, Rick and Michelle Misawa, Eric Truesdale, Steve Cook, and Tim Princeton. That is all." Eric and Adriana just looked at each other and got up.

"Good luck. Hope Mr. Mutou's not gonna be too hard on you." Bobbi said as both Adriana and Eric exited the classroom. They were then joined by Rick, Michelle, Steve and Tim minutes later.

"Why would Mr. Mutou want to meet us?" Eric asked as they walked down the hall.

"Well, maybe it was because my kid brother and Mr. Snob over here decided to go on a little late-night mission to rescue Serena, and then you woke us up and had all of us break curfew!" Michelle answered as she pointed to Eric.

"But don't forget, mate; Serena's languishing in a place where nothingness exists right now." Steve replied.

"Don't mention that!" Tim yelled. His calm exterior was starting to crack as the six friends walked into the office where Yugi was waiting.

"So, what's this I heard about all of you sneaking out and breaking curfew?" Yugi asked very sternly.

"Look, it was after the dance. Serena was taken against her will after she lost the duel with her estranged mother." Rick answered.

"Yeah. It was later on that night that Rick and I decided to try and rescue her." Tim finished. "I may have won that duel, but it was my fault that Serena's in this Neo Anti-space."

"But still, a friend in need does not give you an excuse to break the rules." Jaden said. He, Syrus and Bastion were all there at the office as well. "Now let me tell all of you something; these Neo Darkness guys play for keeps. If any of you lose your duels in their world, you'll lose your free will." Jaden finished.

"Not to mention that you might not come back at all if you challenge them as a member and lose!" Syrus chimed in.

"Therefore, it's too high a risk." Bastion said in a tone as serious as the rest of the grown-ups.

"Now that the fathers have had their say, let me reiterate why we have these rules in the first place." Yugi said. "They're for your own safety. We'll deal with all these Neo Darkness soldiers in due time, but promise me that right now, if you DO run into them do not engage yourselves in a duel."

"We promise." All six said.

"Good." Yugi replied. "Back to class." The six students walked away from the office. As they left, Yugi then turned to Jaden. "She definitely has the best parts of both of you and Alexis." He said.

"Yeah." Jaden replied. "Beautiful like her mom, but confident like me."

"Still, you think they're too young to be fighting an evil of this magnitude?" Syrus asked.

"They'll mature in time." Bastion answered. "They're our children after all; they'll probably surpass us!" All three teachers had a laugh at that.

That night, Adriana and Eric were walking back to the yellow dorm after a late class. Adriana was a tad bit quieter than usual.

"What's wrong, Addie?" Eric asked.

"It's nothing." Adriana answered.

"I know it's something, Adriana." Eric said. "I've known you since we were both two years old."

"Eric, when you said you were in love with me during the dance, did you mean it?" Adriana asked.

"Addie. I did mean it. I meant every single word of it." Eric answered.

"You know what, Eric; I've been waiting for so long to hear you tell me that you love me." Adriana said. "And now, my dream is coming true. Kiss me and tell me it's no dream."

"It's no dream, Adriana. I loved you since we were 10." Eric said as he leaned in, but before he could kiss her, he heard a cackle in the night.

"Who are you?" He yelled.

"Well, you finally notice." A voice said as we walked out. "I am the remover, and in the name of the neo-darkness, prepare to lose your free will!"

"We'll see about that." Adriana said as she prepped her duel disk, but Eric stopped her.

"Don't do it." Eric replied. "You're too important."

"But Eric…" Adriana protested.

"I'll take care of this… I just had some modifications made to my deck with some help from Dad, and I can't wait to try them out on this guy." Eric said as he activated his duel disk.

"You better be ready, because this will be the last duel you'll ever fight!" The remover said as his disk activated as well.

END CHAPTER

With so many interruptions, will Adriana and Eric FINALLY seal the deal, or will the Neo-Darkness prevail? R&R!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: For Love and Family

TWO-POINT-ZERO

AN: All righty… Y'all thought I was planning to delete this, well, I'm still gonna finish it. Anyway, here's what's up. After a huge talking-to from their dads, Bastion and Yugi, Eric and Adriana walk back to the dorms, but just as they're about to seal the deal, another Neo Darkness crony decides to challenge Adriana, but Eric takes the duel instead. What's gonna happen? Find out now! Same disclaimer applies. LET'S DO THIS!

Chapter Thirteen – For Love and Family

"You better be ready, because this will be the last duel you'll ever fight!" The remover said as his duel disk activated.

"I'll still be fighting in the afterlife when I'm done with you!" Eric replied.

Remover/Eric: GAME ON!

Remover: 4000

Eric: 4000

"My draw!" Eric cried as he drew out his first card. He thought, 'I can't be too reckless… don't wanna lose in front of my soon-to-be girl…' Then he said, "I'll play Steamroid (1800/1800) in attack mode, and place one card face down. That ends my turn."

"All right, my turn." The remover said, as he drew. "I'll activate three cards, card destruction, in which we must discard our entire hands, then draw the same number of cards we have right now." He said as both players drew. The remover drew four cards while Eric drew three. He then continued. "Next, I'll activate I'll activate soul release, in which I'll remove two cards which are in my graveyard, and three from yours from the game. Lastly, I'll activate soul absorption, which has a good effect, or a bad one, depending on who uses it. This effect is that every time cards are removed from play, I gain 500 life points!"

Remover: 6500

Eric: 4000

Adriana was watching, and she was growing concerned, "Come on Eric! Start fighting!" she cried out.

"He won't be fighting for a while, girlie. But I'll give him a reprieve. I'll just set a card down and place a monster face down to end my turn." The remover replied.

"You'll be making a big mistake, pal." Eric said. "My move! I summon out Drilloid (1600/1600) and take out your defensive monster, then I'll use my Steamroid and attack you directly!

Remover: 4700

Eric: 4000

"You just sent my fire sorcerer (1000/1500) to the graveyard, and it has a very nasty ability." The remover said. "Allow to explain. I'll remove these two cards from the game, and that'll allow me to deal out 800 points of damage to you! Not only that, I get another 1000 points due to Soul Absorption's ability!"

Remover: 5700

Eric: 3200

"Now, it's my turn!" The remover continued. "I'll end the duel from here on now! I summon out my Gren Maju Da Eiza and his attack and defence points are determined by how many cards I removed from play times 400! (1600/1600) Now, I attack your drilloid!" He cried out, but both monsters were destroyed.

"Then I'll just place another card face down to end my turn." The remover said, disgusted.

"All right, if you wanna play that game, I'll just activate my face down spell, mystical space typhoon to destroy your soul absorption!" Eric cried. "Now I'll just place one monster face down, and of course, I'll just place another face down, and end the turn here." He then thought, 'Just power up your monster, and you're done!'

"Ok, so what have you got planned…" The remover said. "Fine. I'll just use my fissure to destroy your steamroid and summon out my D.D. Destruction Beast (1400/1400) and attack your face down!

"Sorry, bud." Eric replied. "You've attacked my gyroid (1000/1000), which can't be destroyed!"

"Well then, I'll just set a monster up face down, and end my turn." The remover said.

"Ok, my draw!" Eric replied. "I'll summon out my cycloid (800/1000), and attack your defence monster!"

"You just took out my dimension jar (200/200), which means I can remove at least three monsters from the game, and you remove two from yours, and power up my gren maju da eiza even more! (2000/2000) Now to accelerate the loss of your free will! I'll use my D.D. beast to attack your cycloid which will remove it from play, powering up my gren maju da eiza yet again! (2400/2400) and with that, I'll use my powered up monster, and attack your cycloid!"

"Sorry pal… you've activated my trap! Magic cylinder! It takes away about the number of attack points of your monster from your lifepoints!" Eric cried out.

Remover: 3300

Eric: 3200

"And now my move!" Eric drew, and his eyes opened wide.

FLASHBACK

"Eric, can you stay after class today?" Syrus asked.

"Sure." Eric answered.

"You know, Zane gave me these, and I think it's time you had them." Syrus explained as he gave Eric a box. He opened it up, and what he saw made his eyes widen. Inside were Zane's cyber dragon cards. "I was thinking that you might need these when the time is right." Syrus said. "They helped out your uncle, and me, and now, it's my turn to pass them onto you."

"Thanks dad!" Eric said.

END FLASHBACK

"Well, what's your move?" The remover asked.

"It's this." Eric said, with fire in his eyes.

Adriana saw it, and thought, 'What is he talking about?'

"I sacrifice my gyroid, and bring out one of my new monsters, cyber dragon! (2100/1600)" Eric cried.

"That's… that's Zane Truesdale's monster! How did you get that card?" The remover asked.

"The cyber dragon deck has been in my family for three generations, and I'm the third generation." Eric explained. "Now, behold the power of the truesdales!" He cried. "First I use dimension fusion, and that'll give you and me an opportunity to summon as many monsters that have been removed from play, and what do you know, I had two more cyber dragons removed from the beginning of the game, and my dragonroid (2900/1000) as well as a few spell and trap cards!"

"Oh no!" The remover said, as he summoned out the monsters that had been removed from play, the fire sorcerer (1000/1500) and the rock spirit (1700/1000)

"That's right, and now that that's done, I use my polymerization and fuse all three of my cyber dragons to form the cyber end dragon! (4000/2800), now I'll just have my dragonroid take out your gren maju da eiza first, and then my new dragon will attack you directly!"

Remover: 0

Eric: 3200

"NO!" The remover cried out.

"Oh yes." Eric replied. "I win."

It was then that dark field surrounded the remover, and took him into neo anti-space. After that, Adriana ran up to Eric, and he held her. "So this is your new deck." She said.

"Yeah." Eric replied.

"About what you told me, is it true? Or is it a dream?" Adriana asked.

"Like I said before we were interrupted, it's no dream." Eric answered, confidently. "I loved you since we were 10." He said.

"Just kiss me, Eric." Adriana replied, as he leaned in close and kissed her. They broke the kiss after five seconds. "Shall we, boyfriend?"

"We shall, girlfriend." Eric answered and the two best friends, now lovers, walked back to the ra dorm, holding hands.

END CHAPTER

So, I FINALLY finish this chapter… R&R!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Reappearance?

TWO-POINT-ZERO

AN: Well… here's chapter fourteen… and let me tell you, it's gonna heat up now… No, like that you hentais. It's really gonna heat up when it comes to the conflict. Anyway, I don't own YGO GX, but I do own all the original characters! LET'S DO THIS!

Chapter Fourteen: Reappearance?

            At the ra dorms, both Michelle and Rick were getting worried.  Both Eric and Adriana had been gone a little bit too long for their liking. "What's taking Eric and Adriana so long?" Michelle asked.

            Bobbi, who had just walked in a few minutes, said, "I hope Adriana's ok."

            "No duh!" Rick replied a little bit too loudly. Both Michelle and Bobbi just looked at him with a questioning look. "I mean, she's always in good hands with Eric." Just as he said that last sentence, both Eric and Adriana walked in. 

            "Where were you two?" all three asked.

            Both Adriana and Eric answered with one word. "Out."

            "Something's up with both of you." Bobbi said. "What really happened?"

            "The usual stuff; first off, an evil psycho from the Neo Darkness decides to take me on, and with my new cards, I took him out." Eric said.

            "Oh great… I hope you won." Rick replied.

            "I did." Eric replied back. "Otherwise, I would be part of the Neo Darkness already. I also won something else, too." He finished.

            "What was it?" Michelle asked, half-expecting the answer. Eric opened his mouth to answer her, but Adriana stopped him, and said the words.

            "Eric and I finally got together." Adriana said. Everyone had their mouths agape with shock when they heard those six words.

            Michelle was the first to speak. "It's about time!" she said.

            "Yeah, what took you both?" Bobbi asked.

            "Our friendship." Both Adriana and Eric said. All five friends had a good laugh at that.

            Meanwhile, back at the Obelisk dorm, Tim was still up. Pauly, of course, was sleeping. It was then that Steve decided to wake up. "Hey, why you still up, mate?" he asked.

            "It's Serena." Tim answered. "I hope she's ok."

            "I have no doubts, mate." Steve replied. "Besides, after how you and Rick tried your best to rescue her, it seems that you're willing to get out of your little emotional shell."

            "Who died and made you my psychiatrist?" Tim asked. Steve just laughed at that.

            Meanwhile, the leader of the Neo Darkness was angered with how things were progressing. "That's it." He said. "I've had it! Those kids have foiled my plans for the last time!" His golden eyes flashed dangerously when he said these words. He got up, and went to a box on a table. "I never thought I had to use this deck again, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Adriana Yuki, this will be your last duel!" He cackled loudly as he said this.

            The next day, classes went on as usual. However, Jaden, while teaching, was more tired than usual. After class, Adriana and Eric waited until everyone left, and then walked to Jaden's desk. "Adriana, Eric."

            "Dad, you look horrible!" Adriana said. "You look like you haven't got enough sleep. What's wrong?"

            "Marking." Jaden answered.

            "Don't be so tough, Uncle Jaden." Eric replied.

            "I'll try not to be, Eric. Anyway, what's up with you two?" Jaden asked.

            "We finally became a couple." Both Adriana and Eric said.

            "About time. Syrus, Joann, Alexis and me were wondering whether or not you two would actually get together at all." Jaden replied.

            "You're not the only one, Dad." Adriana replied. "Everyone else in our peer group was wondering the same thing."

            "Still Eric, my threat still stands; if you ever break Adriana's heart, I'll fail you. Clear?" Jaden asked with his most serious tone.

            "Crystal." Eric replied. There was no bluffing; Jaden really looked serious. Both students left. It was then that Jaden's eyes turned golden.

            "So, this is my heir apparent. Well, I think we should test her tonight!" His inner voice said.

            That night, while everyone gathered at the Obelisk dorm, Adriana was more distant than usual. Eric picked up on it just as she left the party. "What's wrong?" He asked.

            "I just had this, this weird vibe." Adriana answered.

            "Oh?" Eric asked.

            "You remember that story my mom told us when you slept over for the first time?" Adriana asked.

            "Yeah. About the Supreme King." Eric answered. "You think your dad's reverted?" he asked.

            "I don't know. Come to think of it, it wasn't just today that he was tired." Adriana explained. "It was during the last few days too. Mom even told me after lunch before class began again."

            "I know. I sorta saw him tired too." Eric said as he opened his arms, and Adriana walked into them. "Don't worry. If your dad turns, I'll be there to protect you."

            "Thanks Eric. I'm glad that you're my best friend and now my boyfriend." Adriana said as they kissed.

            "No problem." Eric replied. Just as they were about to kiss again, Adriana heard a quiet cackle. Both kids walked out, and saw him. A person that was in Adriana's nightmares time and time again.

            _The supreme King._

END CHAPTER

Well… Looks like Jaden's back to his supreme king form… What's gonna happen now? R&R!


	15. Chapter Fifteen: He's Back

TWO-POINT-ZERO

AN: Hopefully I can finish the "return of the king" arc here… Anyway, same disclaimer applies. Don't own GX, only own OCs. There. LET'S DO THIS!

Chapter Fifteen: He's back…

            As both Adriana and Eric saw who was cackling, it was then that Adriana had a sick feeling in her stomach. "What are you doing here? I thought dad and mom banished you back in the day!"

            "Oh that's what you thought, child. But I never left. You see, I'm part of your father's consciousness." The supreme King explained. "That's why I'll never leave him."

            "You better bring my back my dad out from whatever prison you have put him in! This body isn't yours!" Adriana cried out.

            "Oh, that's what you may think, child." Another voice said, as Alexis walked out. "Why do you think I have these?" She asked as she brought out some cards in her pocket, and they were. The pictures on the cards were of her friends!

            "Auntie Alexis… this isn't you!" Eric yelled out. "Whatever this supreme king did to you, it's got you not thinking straight! Fight it!"

            "Oh, that's what I thought too, but my husband got me to see clearly." Alexis said. "And what better way than to help him take the souls of your friends?"

            "Well then, Me and Eric challenge you! If we win, you release the souls of all the people you have captured." Adriana declared, as both hers and Eric's duel disks activated.

            "If that's the case, then if we win, we gather your souls, and the darkness will reign again!" The Supreme King cried out as both he and Alexis' duel disks activated.

Supreme King/Alexis/Adriana/Eric: GAME ON!

Supreme King/Alexis: 4000

Adriana/Eric: 4000

            "Why don't I go first?" Adriana said. "I'll summon out Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) in attack mode, and I'll finish my turn by putting down two face downs."

            The Supreme King then drew. "All right, it's my turn, my daughter. I'll place a monster in defence mode, and then place one card down to end my turn."

            'Strange. Why didn't the supreme king attack?' Eric thought. 'Oh well, my draw, my turn.' He thought still as he drew his card. "First I'll place one card face down, then I'll summon out Drilloid in attack mode (1600/1600) and attack that monster in defence mode!"

            "Nice try, boy." The Supreme King said, "But you just attacked Elemental Hero Clayman! (800/2000), so you lose 400 life points!"

            "Think again, your highness." Eric replied. "You forgot about Drilloid's effect. If I attack a defence position monster, I can destroy it, and not take any damage at all!"

            Alexis then said, "My turn then." She drew her card. "Now, you think you're the only one with this card, Addie? You're dead wrong. I summon out Cyber Tutu (1000/800) in attack mode, and seeing as how you've got a monster on your side of the field with higher attack points, I activate her special ability in which she'll attack you directly!" She then said, "Your move."

Supreme King/Alexis: 4000

Adriana/Eric: 3000

            Adriana just growled. "All righty." She then drew a card. "I'll just sacrifice Sparkman for one of the monsters you gave me, mom, Cyber Prima! (2300/1600) Now, I attack the Supreme King directly!"

Supreme King/Alexis: 1700

Adriana/Eric: 3000

            The Supreme King just drew. "I activate O-Oversoul to bring back Clayman from the graveyard, and then use dark fusion to fuse him and Burstinatrix (1200/800) to form Evil Hero Hell Sniper! (2000/2500), and I'll use him to attack Drilloid to finish my turn off!"

Supreme King/Alexis: 1700

Adriana/Eric: 2600

            Eric thought, 'My draw, and it better be good.' He drew. It was polymerization. He also looked at three other cards in his hand. 'Perfect.' "All right! Time for me to end this! First I activate Remove Bomb, which means I remove five cards from the top of my deck, and seeing how I have three monster cards that were removed, I can inflict 900 points of damage towards the both of you!"

Supreme King/Alexis: 800

Adriana/Eric: 2600

            "But I'm not done! I'll activate Spell Economics, and that means I don't have to pay any life points to use this! Dimension Fusion! Seeing as how I have those three monsters I removed, I'll special summon them, and as luck would have it, there were my three Cyber Dragons! (2100/1600), and I'll fuse them, to form the Cyber End Dragon! (4000/2800) Now, to end this duel and bring back our friends! Cyber End Dragon, attack!"

Supreme King/Alexis: 0

Adriana/Eric: 2600

            "That's game!" Adriana and Eric cried out.

            The Supreme King just clutched his head, and yelled out. As that happened, he slumped to the ground, and disappeared. As all that happened, Eric held Adriana. A few seconds later, Jaden lay where The Supreme King was. Alexis' evil eyes were gone, and then she nodded to Adriana and Eric. All three took Jaden back to the infirmary.

            The day after, Jaden woke up, and was greeted by three familiar faces. "Hey guys."

            "Dad!" Adriana cried.

            "I thought I would never banish that memory from my mind." Jaden said. "I'm proud of you both."

            "Thanks, Uncle Jaden." Eric said.

            "Now I know the both of you are the next generation. I hope you and your friends make us proud." Jaden replied.

            "I know I will." Adriana said, as she looked out the window, thinking of the day ahead…

END… OR IS IT?

Whew! I finished up this arc… Hopefully, I'll have some ideas for the next one soon! R&R!


End file.
